


50 Things Mark Likes About Donghyuck

by sevendreamies



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendreamies/pseuds/sevendreamies
Summary: Mark notes down the things he likes about Donghyuck, or things related to him and their relationship.





	50 Things Mark Likes About Donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just a fluff word vomit. Dont tell me I havent warned you.

1\. Morning besides Donghyuck. Mark always wakes up earlier than him, so he always gets the pleasure of watching the other sleep. Hair dishelved, lips chapped and slightly opened, sleep lines on his flushed cheeks.

  
2\. When he can walk Donghyuck to the station in the morning or drop him on his schedule of the day before they part ways for the day.

  
3\. Donghyuck’s cute obsessions with alternate universes, how he always answers yes when Mark questions him if he will have him again as his boyfriend in another universe. (The no hesitancy in his answer is everything)

  
4\. Feeling his hand slips under his shirts and tracing his ribs, lips whispering to himself ‘one, two, three, four’ as it’s getting closer to his collarbones.

  
5\. How the glow of the city lights reflecs on his eyes every time they spend the night at the balcony, or when they are on their way home in the car, or when they decide to sneak out of the dorm for a while in the middle of the night.

  
6\. Donghyuck never looks at the watch whenever they’re together, it’s like he has all the time in the world for him.

  
7\. Midsummer nights when they are coated in sweat and just lazying around in the living room sipping iced coke and tubes of ice cream on their laps, with heads leaning to each other.

  
8\. Stolen touches (and stolen foods) in the evening while Donghyuck is cooking dinner. Mark is a total fool of Donghyuck’s dishes.

  
9\. The slow dance they always do everytime if one of them comes home sad after a bad, bad day. It’s just hugging and slowly swaying side-by-side as one of them tells the other what’s bothering him, with background music from whatever it is playing at the television.

  
10\. How his face scrunches up everytime Mark tries to wake Donghyuck up, with kisses (Donghyuck acts like he hates it but Mark knows better).

  
11\. Donghyuck mumbling-singing in his sleep.

  
12\. Forcing Donghyuck for morning jog around the apartment complex (dragging Donghyuck out of the bed under 9 a.m is a complete work), and Donghyuck agrees eventhough he yawns continously along the way but doesnt protest further.

  
13\. The way Donghyuck recites his favorite lines in a book, or a movie. Oh-so-seriously.

  
14\. Realizing what’s used to be ‘his’ turned into ‘theirs’ and ‘ours’.

  
15\. The cold winter when he will budled up in thick coats and scarfs up to his reddening nose, looking so much like real-life living doll and Mark can’t think anything more adorable than that.

  
16\. When Donghyuck dances everytime he hears his favorite songs play out, even when they are in public. Going on full Red Velvet mode in the middle of the shopping mall.

  
17\. The way the absence of Donghyuck makes everything looks boring when Mark is away from him for more than 10 minutes.

  
18\. Donghyuck’s struggle when he’s holding himself back from talking to Mark first after a fight. God knows how hard it is for Mark too.

  
19\. The make-up kiss(es).

  
20\. When it’s raining heavily outside and Donghyuck is always welcome for sleeping in and cuddles, even snuggling closer first.

  
21\. The way Donghyuck just smells fresh, comforting like a Sunday morning when he leans in too close, when he’s too far, when he’s just there.

  
22\. When Donghyuck is too tired to do anything else after a long day, being all whinny to get Mark to bed with him.

  
23\. Him mouthing i love you’s on his skin after that, arms circled on Mark’s body to prevent him from leaving the bed.

24\. Donghyuck’s honesty. Honest, but not blunt. He is always right, it’s the truth. But it’s not painful even the slightest bit. And they make Mark feels better.

25\. The time Donghyuck mumbles incohorently in foreign languages, and the only who can understand that is him.

  
26\. Watching the ‘mask’ comes slipping down and reveals his ‘bare’ self to Mark when he’s sad, when he’s angry. Mark likes the fact that Donghyuck trusts him, Mark is the only one who can see him like that.

  
27\. When one of them sings one bait of a song’s lyric and the other immediately knows the song and sing-along.

  
28\. Listening to Donghyuck talking in English bit by bit, and seeing him growing confident to use it as the time passes. It does something to Mark.

  
29\. The ability of Donghyuck to understand him even without words. When to let him alone, when to start to approach him, when to start to ask him, when he just has to be there and be beside him and nothing else.

  
30\. The way Donghyuck cares for his little sisters, when he’s in his dependable, trustworthy hyung role.

  
31\. The little bracelet Donghyuck made during their first year of relationship? It is a simple bracelet with their initials on it but Mark cherises it all the same. It is safely kept in the drawers in their room.

  
32\. Their matching rings. Mark was hesitating at first (it’s not like he’s ashamed or anything, it’s just... hard for him in the beginning), but Mark is thankful for Donghyuck’s persistance on him wearing it.

  
33\. Mark’s mother and Donghyuck clicked right away from the first time they met. They both have missions to embarass Mark anywhere, anytime they can. (Donghyuck was HAPPY when he knows he got access to all Mark’s baby photos, and videos)

  
34\. When Donghyuck tries hard to stay awake so he can accompany Mark when Mark is doing his work at home. Watching his eyes slowly close, before jolting up again, tapping his face to stay awake. It’s endearing.

  
35\. When Donghyuck got slightly possesive and territorial, when he thinks he’s facing a potential threat. Even though Mark thinks it’s hillarious because Mark won’t be attracted to anyone else. It’s the truth.

  
36\. Their first movie date when he was forced to watch Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children (not an ideal movie date choice but Donghyuck insisted).

  
37\. Eating out at the kimchi stew place they spend a lot of date at, when they were younger and broke. They still go there frequently even until now. The owner still remembers them and saves them their usual table near the glass window on the corner.

  
38\. Showing Donghyuck a part of his life in New York, Toronto, Vancouver... seeing Donghyuck slowly being someone he can associate with those places too. He took the bus he used to ride to school with Donghyuck. He visited that little place he frequently went during junior high with Donghyuck.

  
39\. Meeting Donghyuck’s parents, and being welcomed into the family warmly and with open arms. He still remembers Donghyuck holding his hands under the table when Mark was too nervous to introduce himself as... as Donghyuck’s boyfriend.

  
40\. Donghyuck and Jeju. Jeju and Donghyuck. Enough said.

  
41\. During Sundays and they’re staying in. When they can just stay all day at the bed and not doing anything besides talking, talking and talking about everything.

  
42\. Donghyuck tracing their weekend’s grocery shopping list on his back with his finger and ask Mark to remember everything on the list.

  
43\. “How do you see yourself 10 years in the future?” “Happy, and in love.”

  
44\. Donghyuck in Mark’s clothes. He always complains about how Donghyuck never returns it back], but they’re living in the same place anyway.

  
45\. The habits of Donghyuck fiddling with Mark’s fingers when he’s nervous. It makes Mark feels.. dependable, and he’s happy to know.

  
46\. The assurance of waking up to each other. Has been, is, and will.

  
47\. The surprised-but-happy face when Mark starts the skinship first. It’s making Mark feels a bit sorry inside, but Donghyuck told him it’s fine and Mark promises himself he’ll do better.

  
48\. Donghyuck’s happy tears when they step into the apartment they bought together. Seeing Donghyuck turning the empty-spaces into ‘home’. (But everywhere with Donghyuck is home.)

  
49\. How anything about Donghyuck never changes from the firsti time they met. The tingles inside his chest, the stomach flips everytime they get closer, how the tips of his fingers that touch him always leaving sparks along the way.. Mark just handles it better now.

  
50\. He, Lee Donghyuck. His.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me : sevendreamiess (twitter) & dreamies7 (cc)


End file.
